1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst for and method of purifying an exhaust gas to thereby remove nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons contained in an exhaust gas discharged, for example, from the internal combustion engines of automobiles, gas engines in cogeneration system and the like, more particularly, it relates to a catalyst for and method of removing nitrogen oxides contained in an oxygen rich exhaust gas.
The term "oxygen rich exhaust gas" used herein is intended to mean an exhaust gas containing oxygen in an amount exceeding the amount of oxygen necessary for completely oxidizing reducing component such as carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons contained in the exhaust gas. Specific examples of such an exhaust gas include exhaust gases discharged, for example, from internal combustion engines of automobiles reducing component such as, particularly exhaust gases produced at a high air/fuel ratio, excess air ratio respectively. (i.e., in the lean burn region).
2. Description of the Related Art
The worsening environmental problems have made it important to increase the removal of nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, etc., emitted from various sources. Namely, nitrogen oxides are discharged in a large amount from various moving sources including internal combustion engines, such as gasoline engines of automobiles, and from fixed sources including boilers in plants and gas engines and gas turbines in cogeneration systems, etc., and thus the purification of such exhaust gases is urgently required, as it is a serious social problem.
Currently, a three-way catalyst comprising Pt, Rh, Pd, etc., supported on a carrier material is used as a catalyst for purifying an exhaust gas discharged from internal combustion engines, but since the three-way catalyst cannot remove nitrogen oxides contained in an oxygen-rich exhaust gas, it is used in combination with a system for controlling the air to fuel ratio of an engine (i.e., "air-fuel ratio").
A lean combustion system has been developed, to attempt a lowering of the fuel consumption and a reduction in the amount of carbon dioxide exhaust gas emissions, but an exhaust gas from this lean combustion system contains an excess amount of oxygen, and thus the nitrogen oxides cannot be removed by the above-mentioned three-way catalyst.
Nitrogen oxides contained in an oxygen rich exhaust gas are removed by selective catalytic reduction method, wherein ammonia is used. The practical application of this method, however, is limited due to the necessity of increasing the size of the equipment and the hazardous nature of ammonia.
Recently, a zeolite catalyst capable of removing nitrogen oxides contained in an oxygen rich exhaust gas without the addition of a special reducing agent such as ammonia has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 63-283727 and 1-130735 disclose that a zeolite catalyst ion exchanged with a transition metal can remove nitrogen oxides even in an oxygen rich exhaust gas, through the utilization of minor amounts of unburnt hydrocarbons contained therein as a reducing agent.
The conventional zeolite catalysts proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 63-283727 and 1-130735 have not yet been put to practical use.
Further, in the case of internal combustion engines such as gas engines and gas turbines wherein a gaseous fuel is used, the hydrocarbons contained, in a minor amount, in an exhaust gas have mainly one carbon atom, and therefore, the ability of the conventional zeolite catalysts to remove nitrogen oxides contained in this type of exhaust gas is particularly low.